The Picnic
by spinzgirl
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr. Keith and Allura find themselves in a compromising position while attempting to enjoy a picnic. A/N: There's a reference to another fandom in the first two chapters. Kudos if you catch it!


The Picnic

Keith was exhausted from walking for hours. He and Allura were scouting a new planet for relocating refugees and had been directed to this smaller sister planet by a group of snobby aliens. Apparently taking in the homeless went against their "no interference" policy.

Allura had fallen behind again, looking fondly at the view from their high vantage point. She looked beautiful, her skin a nice contrast to the crimson-colored grass; her hair blended cleanly with the silvery leaves of the trees. If there was ever a planet that seemed to challenge her elegance it was this one, even though it still failed miserably.

Since they were getting nowhere fast his stomach decided now was as good a time as any to eat. Keith was thankful that Hunk oversaw the food preparations today, because it meant he didn't need to waste time foraging for something edible.

"Allura, why don't we stop for a picnic. This seems to be a perfect place to relax and enjoy the view while we have our lunch."

The Princess gave him a perplexed look. "Pick a what?"

Keith laughed at the misunderstanding. He never really got used to having to explain such basic things to a woman as knowledgeable as Allura. On Earth, the word "picnic" seemed so, well, universal.

He reached for her hand and walked her to a clearing on the hillside.

"A picnic is when humans plan an outdoor feast. You sit on a blanket on the ground, and relax while you eat."

"But we didn't bring a blanket," the Princess lamented. "Should we go back to the ship to get one?"

Keith hastily shook his head no. He knew that going to the castle meant they'd probably never get to have a picnic at all. There was no way he'd take a chance with that.

"How about we use that rain cover? You brought one, didn't you?"

Allura pulled a small square from her pocket. It reminded him of the emergency blankets he kept in the desert should he ever get lost in the cold evening.

"Does that-um-will that hold the two of us?"

With a flick of her wrist the tiny piece of what looked like smooth foil opened into a large cover. Granted, it did look like it could keep a light shower at bay he didn't imagine it would offer protection from a deluge.

"This material is designed for Altean rain. Rocks slide right off, it's very effective."

That was good enough for him. They set about trying to spread it on the sloped ground, only to be frustrated by the seemingly constant breeze that threatened to send it fluttering away.

"Keith, I'll stand on this edge while you grab some rocks to hold it down, okay?"

He nodded and craned his neck to see if there were any behind him. Suddenly there was a cry of surprise from Allura. His head whipped around just in time to see her sliding towards him, her arms flailing at the sky in an attempt to not crash into him.

Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain and the two were sent tumbling down the hill, trying desperately to untangle arms and legs to halt their descent.

Once the world stopped spinning Keith found himself under Allura in a rather awkward position. Their noses were almost touching, arms wrapped somewhat protectively around one another.

Oh, and her knee.

 _That might have killed me._

He could feel her leg frighteningly close to _that_ spot. Knowing her strength, she could have incapacitated him for weeks if she'd hit it. Keith wasn't sure about male Altean anatomy (maybe he should pay better attention to Coran's educational videos) but he hoped desperately that Allura would move off him very carefully.

Not that he wanted her to move. She smelled like wildflowers, her scent mingling nicely with the scent of the grass beneath them. He thanked the stars they had opted to wear casual clothes (that sundress, wow!), because he could feel the warmth of her from his head to his…

 _Oh, shit._

Okay maybe he took that back. Because given the fact that she was pressed so close to him she probably felt it. Damn thing usually kept itself in check, why today of all days it would act on its own was beyond him.

Allura shifted slightly, but made no bid to move away. Her eyes were locked onto his as if she wasn't sure what to do next. The faint tickle of her breath on his lips caused him to shoot a glance towards her mouth. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her; what would she taste like?

 _Really? Again?_

Things were getting critical and he needed to break contact between her and, well, _it_. Keith made the decision to lift her off him and roll her to the side. So, where could he put his hands? Her shoulders were square with his, so her waist seemed the logical place to gain some leverage. He squeezed his eyes shut then made his move.

Except now he couldn't see where he was putting his hands and miscalculated a bit too low. Therefore, he was touching her hips instead and she was probably going to break his neck. At this point it seemed the best plan of action would be to hold his breath until he passed out. Then none of his appendages could offend the honor of the Princess.

"Keith, what are you doing?"

"Attempting to die a noble death, Allura. Please don't try to stop me."

For a moment, he thought the shaking from her body was the Princess crying over her lost innocence. He had ruined her for some prince who would surely come to claim her for his own. The guilt was starting to torment him, and he could only hope that the Grim Reaper would allow his compulsory haunting stint could be done on the ship and not on this lonely planet.

"You're being overly dramatic, don't you think," Allura queried, her voice tinkling with humor.

Keith slowly peeled his eyes open, unsure if her face would be the last thing he'd ever see. Her perfect, awe inspiring face. The face he'd dreamt about most every night since that fateful first meeting.

 _Dude, what the hell? Knock it off!_

Maybe that wasn't what he should have been thinking of right then. With any luck, she'd think it was the Blade activating or something. Anything that wasn't what it was.

She certainly heard the groan that worked its way from his chest to his gaping mouth. Why was it hanging open like that anyway?

"Um, Keith" Allura's voice interrupted his musings "I'm pretty sure you want to kiss me right now. And I'd really like to kiss you. If- I mean, you don't have to but…"

That was all he needed. This time he successfully flipped her over, only to follow suit and prop himself above her. His lips eagerly met hers in what felt like a sultry dance, each moving eagerly with and against the others, pulling and pushing while their tongues twirled and twisted to an uneven beat.

Allura's shoulders were bare save a thin strap, giving him access to her soft skin which he claimed with hungry lips and tongue and teeth. Her breath hitched when they reached the neckline of the dress, which was dangerously close to her breasts. He lingered there a while, drinking in the scent of her sweat that now was less flowery and more fiery.

Her hands slid down his back, tugging the edge of his shirt from his pants. He couldn't help but sigh at feeling her hands on his skin, her nails etching elegant patterns from his shoulder blades to the waistband of his trousers. The tingling of the raised skin was going to drive him over the edge if she kept it up.

 _Oh, it's up alright._

He pulled back for a moment, unsure how far he was allowed to go with this. His eyes followed hers down, drinking in every inch of her exquisite form along the way. That's when he noticed it. The hem of her skirt had pushed up to the tops of her thighs, teasing him with just a hint of pink lace underwear.

"You little minx," he breathed, catching her gaze long enough to lob the accusation in her direction. "Now I know why you insisted on us coming out here with no backup."

Allura blushed a bit harder but did nothing to deny the assertion. "Would you rather go back to our lunch" she pouted.

Keith pressed his hardened member into the damp juncture of her legs.

"What do you think, Princess?"

"I think we should go on picnics more often."


End file.
